


The Space Between Us - Playlist

by Maddox_Named_Galaxy



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddox_Named_Galaxy/pseuds/Maddox_Named_Galaxy
Comments: 25
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvanHarr98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/gifts), [llsmolbunll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsmolbunll/gifts).



Hey y’all, Maddox here to give Evan and Bun this new and improved _**Playlist**_ yeet! It’s on Spotify under the same name as the fic. If you click it and it doesn’t say made by Maddox you are IN THE WRONG PLACE. I am doing this because I have no use of time management and like mixing music. Songs will be added as the book continues. Heh, _I’m going insane_. Okayyyyyy yeah. Bye lol


	2. Help, oh well

I’m a big dummmmm. Okay, If you cannot find it I apologize. I’m on the app not computer like most peeps. I open Spotify up, go to search. Look up ‘The Space Between Us - Playlist’ exactly like that spaces and all. You _should_ find it. If not. I’m sorry I failed you ;-; Evan, Bun I’m sorry for the inconvenience. 


	3. Okay imma big dum

I’m struggling, so this is the only way I personally know how to do this and how to get the playlist. 

  
Go to Spotify 

look up soft music for sleep

press see all playlists

look for one that has an ‘X’ and a division sign

press it

press the name of who created it

boom playlist named “The Space Between us - Playlist” 

i tried this on a different account so i know it works ( or it should. I could just be a big spoon)

Evan, Bun you will get your playlist one way or another.

https://guy-named-galaxy-259.tumblr.com/post/616788409502023680/evthedev-i-found-a-way-to-find-the-playlist-on

Vid on how I found it. ^^


End file.
